1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stock preparation system, and, more particularly, to a system for monitoring a stock preparation apparatus in such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fiber stock preparation system is used to make a fiber suspension from a source of fiber such as wood. The fiber stock preparation system receives the raw source of fiber, breaks the raw source of fiber into individual fibers suspended within a liquid such as water, and separates contaminants from the fiber suspension. A fiber stock preparation system typically includes a plurality of moving parts, such as augers, screens, foils, rolls, etc. which separate and clean the fiber in the fiber suspension. Because of the inherent abrasive nature of the fibers, these various moving parts within the stock preparation system become worn over time and must be replaced on a periodic basis.
With a conventional stock preparation system as described above, a user typically obtains a sample of the fiber suspension at a selected point within the stock preparation system. Physical parameters associated with the fiber suspension may be utilized to determine whether a part within the fiber stock preparation system has become worn to an undesirable amount. The process of obtaining a sample of the fiber suspension and then testing the fiber suspension to determine a wear state of a part within the fiber stock preparation system is time consuming and prone to inaccuracies. Additionally, if a part is found to be worn beyond an acceptable level, an appreciable time delay may occur during ordering, shipment and arrival of a replacement part.
What is needed in the art is a system for monitoring the wear state of a wear part within a stock preparation system on an automated basis. What is further needed in the art is a monitoring system which provides early detection of a wear state of a wear part and shipment of a replacement part before the wear part is essentially unuseable. A further need in the art is a monitoring system which may be retrofitted on already existing equipment without the need for complicated hard wiring, etc. of electrical components.